


One more time

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline





	One more time

He had sworn himself to never love someone again that deeply. He wasn't even sure if, at this point, he even could love someone as deeply as he had loved Rose Tyler. He had loved before her, but it hadn't been the same. When he had lost her, his whole world crushed. Another scar on his already too damaged hearts. No he definitely didn't want to love someone like that anymore, he was sure he couldn't.

When River came, it was different. It wasn't that kind of love. Although he knew she loved him with everything she had, he just couldn't return it. But still, he was there for her, because she needed him, because he wanted to make amends. He cared for her, of course he did, but he didn't love her, not in the way she loved him and he felt bad about it, but there was nothing he could do. He thought she knew that he didn't love her, but she never said anything. They had come to a silent mutual agreement, that it was good enough as it was and they both were satisfied.

Still it hurt deeply when River went to the library and never returned. It hurt a lot when Amy and Rory left, never to be seen again.

Yes, he most definitely wouldn't love anyone anymore. Not even as friends. He was through with the pain, he couldn't and didn't want to bear it anymore.

Years passed, that he spent on a cloud, hovering over Victorian England. Vastra and Jenny were a pain, always complaining about him being all grumpy. But they couldn't possibly understand, could they?

They had each other. They had never experienced as much pain as him. He hated and envied them for that, but then he also couldn't hate them. Because it wasn't their fault.

But he kept out of their way as much as possible, so that he couldn't harm them and couldn't harm his hearts.

When she came everything changed. He had already gived up, but when the petite brunette appeared, something sparked inside of him.

He didn't want to like her. He fought against it, so hard and so long. But there was some kind of magnetism between them. The further he wanted to go from her, the closer he got.

And before he even realized it, he was in love with Clara Oswald. He didn't know how that could happen. He had been so sure, that he could never feel that way again. So sure, he was finally damaged enough, not to let anyone come close enough to touch his hearts. But she did. Oh how she did.

And suddenly there was light again. A light equal to the light Rose had once ignited in him, after the Time War. The world suddenly felt lighter again, brighter, magical even.

He didn't know how, but she managed to make him feel alive again. And although he was afraid of losing her as well, he wanted to trust this feeling one more time. Just one more time he wanted to believe, that he could become happy after all.

So he placed his damaged hearts in her hands in form of a tiny, silver key, for her to care and to protect.

And she made sure, she would.


End file.
